


Child on Board (Whouffaldi)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, domestic life, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor saves a baby girl from being experimented by an alien laboratory and brought her to Earth. He doesn’t know about domestic stuff or even taking care of a human baby. But he knows one person who can help him, his companion which he secretly loves.</p><p>Clara. His one and only impossible girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clara patiently waited in her flat as she sat on her couch in the living room. She was prepared for another adventure and she couldn’t wait to see the Doctor. Though, she has been keeping a secret from the Doctor, in which she cannot barely express it—she loves him. She had doubts about it, unfortunately. She thought that the Doctor might not love her back. Every day, she can’t get enough of her imagination—even her fantasies. Clara would just close her eyes; imagining he’s touching her face, kissing her delicate lips, his hands running down her back. Just sensual thoughts about him.

A familiar whirring sound came and her thoughts were disrupted. Clara felt like she was pulled out in a deep abyss and was back into the real world. She saw this blue police box and a smirk crept her pink lips. Excitedly, she stood and approached for the TARDIS’ doors. But before she can even open it, she heard crying sounds from inside. Doctor quickly opened the doors and Clara revealed him looking frantic and disturbed. The baby’s loud cry swam in Clara’s ears, causing her to wince at first.

“Doctor!”

“Clara, how do you even calm down this human baby girl!” Doctor gently handed the baby girl to Clara and she claimed it. She looked down at the little one and shushed it softly, cradling it in her arms. The baby’s cry lowered down which shocked the Doctor. His eyes widened in surprise to see Clara was able to calm the baby down. Somewhat, it made the Doctor feel at ease and it was no hassle for him. It was like magic. His eyes studied her for a moment and realized he was awestrucked—and in love. She continued cradling the baby girl and a little whimper was heard. Clara's face brightened with a smile, causing the Doctor to smile subconsciously. He leaned against the door frame and watched the latter before him. It was really adorable and he couldn't get over it.

"Oh my, what an adorable baby you are. And look at you, you're so cute." Clara turns away, heading for the couch and sat. Her mind was still focused on the baby until she realized the Doctor was just standing there by the TARDIS with his blue eyes looking at her with awe and that smile plastered on his face. She instinctively knew what the Doctor was thinking about.

"Are you just going to stand there or sit here right beside me and tell me where did you find this precious little baby?”

\--

“Tell me, what happened?”

“I found this baby girl in the laboratory and knew that these aliens were experimenting on a human baby. Her human parents were killed in claiming her back—I heard it. So I decided to save her and I destroyed the machine. Though, it cause an explosion and luckily I got back to the TARDIS right away. The TARDIS informed me that planet had exploded. Didn’t expect that but it’s for their own good.”

“Poor girl. And you know what, Doctor. You saved this girl.” Clara looked up at him and grinned. “You prevented from getting this baby’s life to an end. You’re the hero.”

Doctor felt like he was just melted by her words. His smile was wide and moved closer to Clara. “Am I? But I’m just an idiot with a blue box.”

“Don’t call yourself like that, Doctor. That’s just rubbish. You’re the Doctor who has a spectacular blue box. And he’s lucky to have his impossible girl whom he is talking to right now.” Clara shifted closer to the Doctor and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Of course,” Doctor replied softly and planted a soft kiss on Clara’s hair. Clara wasn’t expecting that from the Doctor. In fact, it was her first time to experience that from the Twelfth Doctor. Unlike Eleven, he does that a lot but for Twelve, it was the very first.

He placed an arm around Clara and she smiled to her comfort. She felt safe in his arms and she loved it. “Is that okay for you, Clara?” Doctor asked, softly. He didn’t want to bother the little baby that Clara held. Unless if he likes to hear her cry out loud and make him go bonkers because he doesn’t know how to calm a baby down. “Yes.” Clara murmured and looked down at the little baby girl, sleeping in her arms. “She looks so adorable, Doctor.”

“And so are you.”

Clara moved away from the Doctor in surprise and gave a questionable look. “Do you think I am adorable, Doctor? Do you mean that?” He nervously ran a hand through his silver hair and gave a shy smile. “Well, my hearts speak. I mean it from the bottom of my hearts, Clara.”

He met her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and their eyes locked at the moment. She was glaring at him deeply, and it made Doctor wonder what Clara had in mind. Deep staring, hearts pounding and same emotions had surged over them. From the moment he laid his eyes on her, Doctor doesn’t like to break their eye contact. She looked so beautiful to him.

“Have I told you that your eyes are really pretty, Clara.” Doctor’s hand reached out for her face and she leaned into his touch. He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, as she watched the Doctor with a smirk worn on her lips.

“What’s that look for?”

“That’s the look when I’m about to kiss you.” Clara leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Doctor didn’t bother hesitate to do it but instead, he kissed harder. Both of them felt aroused and in love but the fact that Clara’s holding a baby girl in her arms; she stopped. She pulled herself out of the kiss and the Doctor smiled to his satisfaction. “Can we do that again?”

Clara chuckled, getting up from the couch. “Sometime, Doctor.” She walked away, heading for her bedroom. Before she could enter, she glanced at him with a little sly grin and wink.

“Or even more than that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Enjoy the story! :)

Doctor wondered what took Clara so long and he went for her bedroom. As he crept inside, he sees Clara sleeping on the bed, right beside the baby girl. “Who wouldn’t think that’s adorable?” Doctor whispered and smiled. He was looking at the woman he’s in love with and the baby whom he saved. He noticed how comfortable the baby is towards Clara but to him, the baby always cries. Maybe the Doctor isn’t really suitable for babysitting.

Clara experienced babysitting, especially in taking care of Angie and Artie Maitland. Though, they’re grown-ups. That’s what makes it different, nonetheless. Doctor sat on the bed, and Clara stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and revealed those blue eyes of his. “Doctor, I’m sorry. I feel kinda sleepy.”

“Hey, that’s alright.” He placed a hand on Clara’s hair and began to stroke it. “Took a nap, did you?”

“Yeah. And I’m just wondering, Doctor…”

“Yes, what’s that?”

“Does the baby have a name?” Clara stared at him and the Doctor replied, not breaking their eye contact. “No, she has no name, Clara.” She faintly smiled at him, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. “Have any idea?”

“Carys. We should name her Carys.” Doctor leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Before his head went up, Clara tugged his shirt and lifted herself a little to kiss him. It was a bit long and the Doctor pulled away this time, realizing Clara took a breath. “Have I told you that I can hold my breath for a long time?”

“Yeah, okay, you win.” She layed back in bed and glanced at baby Carys. “Carys. What a pretty name. What’s the origin, Doctor? What if she asked us soon?”

Doctor became silent for a moment and opened his mouth afterwards. “It’s Gallifreyan. And it means ‘to love’ when you translate it to English.” He smiled at Clara and she mirrored back. “Well, I like that. Though, she should use your last name which is ‘Smith’.”

“Carys Smith. That fits, Clara. And look, both of your names start with “C”.”

“Yeah, well, Doctor. I just like to say something to you.”

Doctor’s hearts beated faster. He wasn’t really sure what Clara was going to say. What made him nervous is the look in her eyes. He just sat there, motionless. “Wha-what is it?” he said, eyes scanning her face then down to her lips.

“Since “we” have this baby girl, we should be role models to her. In short, we’ll be her parents. We raise her like our own child. Do you understand?” Clara lifted his chin up with her index finger. Their eyes met once again and Doctor felt butterflies in his stomach. “Yes, Mrs. Clara Smith.”

Clara gave him a smirk and flicked his nose. “Okay, Mr. John Smith. Now, get up. We better buy baby stuffs.”

**

2 weeks later…

Clara was into taking care of baby Carys. Every night, she sing her a lullaby or read her books that belonged to Clara when she was little. Baby Carys was getting use to the Doctor a little. Although, she still doesn’t like the Doctor. She cries a lot whenever he holds her but when she sees Clara, she calms down but still in the Doctor’s arms. Doctor was frustrated that he couldn’t handle a baby but he gave his best shot. Whenever the baby cried, Clara would always keep her calm by carrying her and sway slowly until the baby falls asleep.

Doctor saw how Clara was good at taking care of baby Carys and he mostly saw her being a “mother” to her. She showed her affection towards the baby a lot and it made Doctor’s hearts melt. And somehow, he finds her affection so enticing—it turned him on. He’s glad to help Clara anytime, despite that the baby doesn’t really like him. Baby Carys is currently living in two places—in Clara’s flat and in the TARDIS. The TARDIS liked the baby so much and it provided a bedroom for her. Clara frequently spends time in Carys’ bedroom with the Doctor and the child.

One late evening, Clara was awoken by the sound of a cry. Quickly, she got up from bed and left her bedroom. She went for Carys who was crying and lucky she got there to her daughter’s room in time. Clara gingerly carried baby Carys out of the crib and cuddled her.

“Now, now…” She murmured. “Mommy’s here. Don’t cry already.” Clara kissed the baby’s forehead and saw Carys smile with her eyes closed. She was delighted to see that smile on her face and it brightened her up. Deciding that she wouldn’t leave Carys behind, Clara went back to her bedroom as she had baby Carys in her arms.

Carys gurgled and Clara replied as if her daughter was saying something. “Yes, we’re going to bed. You’re going to sleep with me, alright? Don’t cry anymore. I’m here and so is… your Daddy.” She layed back in bed and layed Carys next to her. Her brown eyes studied the baby in a onesie astronaut suit given by the Doctor—or her Daddy. It wasn’t just any onesie but it keeps Carys body temperature regulated. Light sheets weren’t needed to tuck her in.

“Why don’t you like your Daddy, Carys? What if I’m not around and he’s the only one who will watch over you, huh?” Clara stroked the baby’s head and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

The baby shifted and yawned. She lead out a soft laugh and smiled. “You’re not interested, aren’t you Carys? But you know what, you should love your Dad too. He’s the one who saved you. And remember, we both love you like I love him. It’s endless, it’s infinite and it’s eternal.”

Clara’s eyes began to feel heavy and she gave a soft smile to Carys. “G’night, clever girl. Your Daddy and I loves you.”

Doctor fervently smiled of what he just heard from Clara. He does love Clara and he also learns how to love ‘his’ child. Despite that the baby doesn’t really get along with the Doctor/her Daddy, he still loves Carys no matter how she would act towards him.

He stood there by her bedroom’s door, with a genuine bright smile. Her words had touched him and he knew Clara didn’t notice him by the door. He was eavesdropping a while back and what he heard was literally heart-warming for him. “Goodnight, my girls. And tomorrow, we all rise and shine like the sun.” Doctor took a peek from the semi-opened door, seeing Clara and Carys sleeping next to each other.

“I love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Leave a kudo! :) Feedbacks are really appreciated! I'll be updating anytime so stay tuned! And I'd like to say thank you to those who bookamrked/left a kudo/comment/s! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's the third chapter! :)

The Doctor went to Clara’s bedroom early morning and was about to greet but he still saw the two sleeping. He went closer to observe and realized baby Carys was sleeping on Clara’s chest with her little arms wrapped around her lazily. If Doctor could just take a picture of that moment, it would last forever. Yet, it’s so adorable and he couldn’t take his eyes of the two.

His eyes shifted to Clara. Her face looked so angelic when she’s sleeping. Clara shifted in bed, causing baby Carys to wake up. She was about to cry and it startled Clara, causing her to wake up and get back to her senses. And that, she noticed the Doctor. “G’ morning, Doctor. Do we have any plans today?” she gave him a warm smile and the Doctor grinned. “Well, if you like to go somewhere Clara? That’s your choice.”

“I hope you’re not getting bored of us, Doctor.” The smile on her face faded and was now replaced by a frown. “You don’t really interact with Carys that much because she cries a lot.”

“And why would I be bored with the two girls I love?”

Those words to her ears were music. That response from him was unexpecting. Doctor really showed how fond he was towards them and mostly, he never forgot to love them for who they are. Clara’s eyes intently looked at him with awe and she was touched of what he just said. “Do you really mean that Doctor?” her tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“I do. Every word.”

**

Every day, the Doctor would bring Clara and their child to breathtaking planets where they can all have leisure time. Carys was used to travelling a lot and little by little, she was getting used to the Doctor. They ate in excellent alien restaurants, went to the beach like planet and many more adventures that Carys experienced. Even though she’s just a baby, she traveled a lot in the TARDIS than in Earth. Until one time when Clara requested to go back to her own flat, she and the Doctor had a conversation while Carys was in Clara’s bedroom.

“Doctor, I appreciate all the adventures we had but can I request you something?”

“Yes, what is it my Clara?” He says, reaching out for her hand. Clara immediately interlocked her fingers with his and replied. “Can we do it the normal way like humans do. I mean, Carys isn’t really getting exposed here on Earth.”

“Anything you like, Clara. Whatever’s best for us and for… _our_ little Carys.”

Clara disheveled his hair with a cheeky grin. “Alright, go make some milk for Carys. I’ll go check on her.”

“Yes, boss.”

**

Months later…

Time travelling and going to different planets was set aside by the Doctor. Though, he still used the TARDIS for their own travels than using any type of vehicles. And he lived his life normally like humans do. Strolingl in parks, going shopping, watching movies, eating in fancy restaurant, teaching Carys and a lot of countless things they did together.

“Hello, Carys. C’mere.” Doctor gestured the little toddler that Clara was guiding. She held Carys’ hands as Clara helped her little daughter walk. The foosteps of her daughter was wobbly, trying to regain her balance in walking. Doctor grinned at the two, showing how happy he really was. “C’mon.” he encouraged his daughter to walk up to him. Since Clara’s supporting little Carys, she looked like a penguin.

Little Carys fell to her owns knees and laughed. Clara gasped and laughed afterwards. “Careful, Carys. And c’mon, you can walk to your Daddy.” Little Carys got up but her legs were still wobbly and Clara had to carry her up. “Okay, baby. Go walk to Daddy.”

She took little steps towards the Doctor who was crouching with his arms wide, stretching towards his daughter. “Carys, come.” His daughter started walking by her own and Clara was amazed. “She can do it!” Once little Carys was near the Doctor, she fell and happily crawled to him. “You do like crawling, don’t you?” He hoisted little Carys up to his arms and kissed her forehead. “Good job, Carys.”

Clara smiled at the Doctor and their daughter. She was amused and awestrucked, watching the “father-daughter” moment before her. Doctor tried to look away as Carys tried to touch his face with her little hands. She liked pinching the Doctor’s nose and poking him.

**

Years later…

Clara was invited by her best friend, Ailyn, for a girl’s night out. Since she won’t be able to take care of Carys, she let the Doctor take over. In fact, the Doctor was considerate and he wanted Clara to enjoy. He wanted Carys to get to know him better and he will try his best to take care of their daughter—and oh, to impress Clara with that.

He was left behind with his daughter in Clara’s flat and had the TARDIS parked in there. It was his job to watch over her at the moment, while waiting for Clara to call. She told him to fetch him, once she calls the TARDIS. To keep the Doctor busy, he read a book and sat on the couch while his little Carys was playing with her collection of fluffy Paddington bears that he and Clara bought a week ago.

“Dadaaaaa!” Carys gripped on the bear and threw it on Doctor’s chest. He winced, lowering the book from his face. “Carys, do you really have to do that huh?” Doctor closed the book he was reading and gave a little smile to her daughter. “Silly girl.”

Carys mumbled incoherent words and squealed out with joy. Doctor went to her and wiped her mouth, negligent enough to notice she was drooling. “Oh, Carys.” His daughter reached out for his face and the Doctor looked away. “No, Carys. That’s bad.”

His daughter screamed out loud, causing the Doctor to grimace at the high tone.

“Daaaaa! Carry!” Carys flailed her arms in the air and he hoisted her up. She giggled and started drooling again. Doctor sighed and wiped the mess she was making. “Another waterfall.” He gently dabbed the bib on Carys’ chin. Carys was vigorously squirming in his arms, causing the Doctor the put her down. He heard this familiar sound Carys was producing and figured out it was Carys, pressing the sonic screwdriver’s button. She lead out another squeaky giggle and ran away.

“Carys! That is not a toy! Come back here!”

The Doctor ran after Carys and noticed she went everywhere in Clara’s flat. When the Doctor almost reached her, she quickly entered the TARDIS and went for the hall. “No, no!” He groaned in frustration and walked up to the console. “Could you help me find that little Dalek. She ran away with my screwdriver.” The TARDIS replied with a beeping sound and he was able to comprehend it. “What do you mean NO? Fine, I’ll find her myself. Don’t play tricks on me.” He swiftly ran to the hall and searched for Carys.

It’s been 3 hours that Carys was missing in the TARDIS and Doctor began to feel very tired. He went back to the console room, after he visited his own bedroom. “When Clara calls, leave this voice message from me: if you’re looking for Carys and I, check out her room here in the TARDIS.”

The TARDIS made another beeping sound, confirming it was recorded. “Thank you.” Doctor tiredly smiled at the console. “And of course, trace the location of Clara’s phone so we can fetch her; then back to Clara’s flat…. I’m tired, and I can’t find Carys. Just please show me where she is?”

A hologram of Clara appeared behind the Doctor and he glanced. “Where’s Carys?” The hologram gestured him to follow her and pointed to Carys’ bedroom. “That’s where Carys is. She was tired from wandering around.”

“Thank you.” Doctor went for the hall and the hologram disappeared.

\--

Doctor enters his daughter’s room and saw Carys sleeping in her own bed, clutching the sonic in her little hand. Smiling stupendously, he went in and layed next to his daughter. “You tired, Carys? ‘Cause I’m tired too.” He wrapped his arms Carys and she moaned in response. Doctor lifted her a little, letting Carys sleep on his chest. “I’ll just.. take that later.. I’m tired.” His eyes slowly closed and the Doctor slept.

The two quietly drifted to sleep. Doctor may be tired from chasing after Carys who was being naughty but somehow, he enjoyed that moment with her. Despite Carys’ naughty acts, he loved her cute actions even though it made him angry. And he cherishes every moment with her and the woman he loves… Clara.

\--

Clara called the TARDIS and it rang. She was standing outside a fancy restaurant, just finished a square meal and a long chat. She enjoyed in spending time with her best friend but what she had in mind now was to get home and check on Carys and the Doctor. Clara heard someone from the other line and realized it was the Doctor’s automated voice message.

_‘If you’re looking for Carys and I, check out her room in the TARDIS.’_

The call ended and a blue box started materializing in front of Clara. She beamed and stepped in those doors. The TARDIS vanished before the restaurant and Clara went for Carys’ bedroom. When she got there, she stopped by the door. Seeing their daughter sleeping on the Doctor’s chest while hugging her with an arm was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She knows that Carys wasn’t getting along with her father but actually is.

“Tired huh?” She approached the two and kissed bot of their foreheads. “Sleep well, lovelies.” Clara pulled over the duvet over them and smiled. Her brown eyes stared down at them lovingly and stroked the Doctor’s hair. “You are a good Daddy to her Doctor. I’m really happy for you.” She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips even though he was asleep. “I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.” Clara left Carys’ room and the Doctor simpered, still with his eyes closed. He heard what she said and he felt her lips press against his before she left. It made him happy.

The Doctor was really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! thank for reading my story! I'll update soon! Leave a kudo if you like the story and if you have any thoughts about this chapter/book, feel free to comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating! I had a long trip but finally, I'm home! I regret for not bringing my [internet] broadband in the trip. -.-" Anyway, here's what you're waiting for! :) And of course, I'd like to say thank you to those who left kudos, comments or even bookmarking this! :) Enjoy the story!

Carys got up, gently squirming out of the Doctor’s arms. She crawled out of the bed then walked up to the door that opened automatically by the TARDIS. Doctor and Clara weren’t the only ones taking care of Carys but also the TARDIS. She guards the little child she admires a lot and she would do anything to make Carys happy.

The little girl went for Clara’s bedroom and the door ghostly opens for her. Carys giggled and crawled towards Clara’s bed. She was still asleep in bed and didn’t notice someone just entered her room. The child climb up on the bed, snuggling Clara, causing her to shift in bed and wake up. “Hi baby, Did you rest well?” Clara kissed her daughter’s nose and she squealed in delight. “Miiiiieee!” Carys threw her arms around Clara and hugged. Her mother lead out a little laugh and got up. “You woke up early, Cary baby. Where’s Daddy? Is he still asleep?” she noticed the sonic that Carys was holding and she claimed it from her. Clara didn’t expect that Carys would just give the screwdriver away to her mother. Her daughter’s habit is when she gets something, she doesn’t like to return it.

Carys mumbled and touched Clara’s face with her little hands. “Mieeeeee!” she moved closer to her and nuzzled her nose against hers. “I know, I love you too Carys.” Clara nuzzled back and kissed her daughter’s nose. “Now, c’mon, let’s make some breakfast.”

**

More years had passed. Carys has grown up and going to school now. Clara and the Doctor is proud for their little girl who was about to go to her first day of school in Coal Hill where Clara taught before. Surely, Carys was nervous because she was scared that her Mommy and Daddy might leave her behind.

“Sweetie, Daddy and I will always come back for you, okay? That’s a promise, Cary baby.” Clara crouched before her little girl and held those hands of hers. “But-mommy… I—I’m scared.” Cary’ lips quivered and tears were about to fall off. The Doctor approached his daughter, causing Clara to stand up and glance at him. “Doctor?”

He gave a nod and carried up Cary in his arms. “You know, you remind me a lot of a little girl like you. She’s gifted and so are you.” Doctor locked eyes with her daughter and smiled. His daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and flashed him her little cute smile. Clara smirked as she watched the latter. She knew who the Doctor meant—Maebh Arden, a gifted child whom she and Danny were looking for. Though, it was something to do with Danny. She wanted to frown but the fact that her daughter is looking at her, Carys might question her from doing that. Her daughter’s curious a lot and the Doctor would always have an answer to that. And because of him, Carys had learned a lot—even in using the TARDIS.

Carys resembled Maebh but what made her look different is she has bob hair like her mother’s. She also had chocolate brown eyes like Clara’s and people would really think that Carys’ mother is Clara because of their similarities. A lot of people judged the Doctor for being too “old” for Carys’ dad but it was clever of Carys to snarl back at people with her adorable voice saying, “He’s my Daddy! You’re just jealous! He’s special to me and so is my Mommy!” And that’s how she made the people shut up. The Doctor was really impressed of his daughter. To reward her toughness, he brought her to an awesome alien waterpark with bizarre slides. Cary wasn’t scared because she made friends with other alien species. She adapted the environment, in which she got used to it.

“I-I’m gifted?” Carys’ brown eyes widened to her curiosity. Doctor leaned over, pressing his lips on to her little forehead. “Of course. You are a clever girl like your Mommy. Don’t forget your manners, alright?” the little girl nodded and kissed father’s forehead back. “Yes, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He patted his daughter’s head and turned to Clara. “Clara, get her to her classroom. I’ll be in the TARDIS.” Doctor let Clara carry their daughter and she smiled.

“Alright.”

\--

“Ready, Cary?” Clara asked, heading towards the door to Carys’ classroom. Her daughter shook her head in response and frowned. “No, Mommy. No.” Tiredly, her mother sighed and gave a worried look to her. “You know, Cary, always be ready. And don’t be scared baby. Your Daddy and I will protect you no matter what. Braveheart, my dear. Good luck in your first class. Be a good girl, Carys.” She gently placed her daughter on the ground and Carys stood up in her own legs. She approached the door to her classroom and hesitated to open it.

Quickly, she turned away and hugged her mother tight. “I love you, Mommy. Tell Daddy I love him too.” Clara stroked her daughter’s back gingerly and she opened the door for Carys instead. “C’mon,” Her eyes scanned the room and saw the teacher, Ms. Amherst, flashing Clara a grin.

“Hello, Ms. Oswald.” Ms. Amherst went out of the door and looked down at Carys who was still hugging her mother. “Good morning. Carys is under my class.”

“Oh, of course, she is.” Clara patted her daughter’s head and she released her arms. Carys turned around and faced her teacher shyly. “Hi.” She waved.

“Hello, Carys. How are you?” Ms. Amherst sweetly smiled at the child with a wave.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Ms. Amherst looked up at Clara, beaming. “Your daughter is very kind. And oh, you just arrived in time.” She stretched out a hand to Carys and the little girl held it. “Time for class, Carys.”

“See you later, baby.” Clara waved at her daughter and Carys mirrored back with a shy smile.

\--

After Carys’ class, the Doctor came to fetch her instead of Clara. As he patiently waited outside her classroom, he taps his foot against the floor. Once the door opened, a lot of kids went out running to the exit where the other parents were. His blue eyes searched for his little girl and once he saw her, he noticed she was holding a sheet of paper.

“Carys?” He called out. The little girl looked to that direction and saw her father. “Dadaaaa! Lookie! I-this! Is it pretty?” She flailed her arms and handed the scribbled drawing to him. He finds her grammar funny but actually cute. Since Carys is a growing child, he knows she will learn more. “What’s this, Cary? Is it for me and your Mommy?” Doctor grabbed her little hand gingerly and she gripped it right away. The two started walking and the Doctor looked at Carys’ drawing.

It was a drawing of him, Clara and Carys with the TARDIS. Doctor smiled at it but he realized she shouldn’t have done that because the TARDIS was included. “Carys, why did you draw the magic box?” he asked, trying not to show his frustration. The TARDIS should be kept as a secret but since Carys drew it, he kept his thoughts to himself—and he should tell Clara about it.

Carys referred the TARDIS as her “magic box”. She labeled her parents as ‘magicians’ and herself as the ‘little magician’. Kids may be fond of magic and fairytales but what Carys thinks of it is not what it seems to be. The Doctor and Clara had no choice but to make her believe in something magical. And besides, she’s just a little kid who they love dearly. She’s just too young to understand complicated things.

“Because Dada, magic box is me family too.” Carys chirped and took bouncy steps as the two of them head for the exit where the TARDIS is waiting. Doctor smiled at that statement. It was very sweet of Carys to include the TARDIS as her family and of course, that’s where she grew up too. She had been balancing her life in the TARDIS and on Earth since she travels with her parents anytime and anywhere in the universe.

“Cary, would you mind to open the door for us?” Doctor sweetly said and she squirmed her hand out of his. She clapped twice and the doors opened before her. The TARDIS always knows its Carys because she’s the only one who does it. Not even other people can make the TARDIS open by clapping because Carys only can—it was unique. Since she’s the TARDIS’ best friend too, the feeling was mutual for them both—they know each other. The Doctor may have countless stories about the TARDIS that Carys wanted to know about but she knows that she’s her family too.

“C’mon, your Mommy is waiting.” Doctor used an arm to carry his daughter up and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. Carys placed an arm around his neck and kissed him back on the cheek. “I love you, Dada-dy.” She giggled.

“I love you too, Cary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Fact: 
> 
> Carys is a Welsh name but was fictionally said to be Gallifreyan. The definition of the name is "love". No wonder she's named Carys. She's a lovable girl, loved by two wonderful people--The Doctor and Clara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carys grows up but the Doctor and Clara notices something different about their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter! And oh, with a twist about Carys. Let's see about that.

Clara came back to Coal Hill School and continued teaching English while her daughter, Carys, was also at the same school wherein her mother teaches. She had her own salary to make a living and rather than Clara staying in her flat, she was able to buy a simple but a big house to live in. The Doctor noticed that Clara has somehow aged but to him, she’s still no matter how she looked like. The baby that they’ve been taking care of is grown into a beautiful 10 year old girl who knows what’s alien and Earth life was like. She was in Year 5 in Coal Hill and was always top in class which gained her popularity. Carys is indeed a smart girl, and thanks to the Doctor and Clara. Whenever she needed help with her homework, she used to ask her Mom or Dad. But she did ask them rarely because so far, she understands it.

Together, they spend holidays, birthday celebrations, and a lot of occasions. The Doctor was getting used to human life and learned a lot for 10 years with Clara. Clara, on the other hand, was thankful that the Doctor never left her side. Raising Carys was their obligation than giving up the child for adoption. It made their heart feel wrenched to let go if ever they did—but they never will. Clara noticed that the Doctor has changed into a warm hearted man ever since Carys came into their life. He learned how to love a child with all his heart, seeing how growing with a child feels like. And what’s melting Clara’s heart was seeing the Doctor being a father to Carys. He didn’t like children at first but it seems he became fond of children.

Every time he would fetch Carys, he would greet the kids, give them high-fives or even wave at them with a warm smiles to make their day—yet he does. The children thinks he’s a magician because of his style of clothing and the vanishing blue box. But somehow, it jeopardized the identity of the TARDIS and the Doctor. No one knows he’s an alien who travels through time and space—except his loving girls—Clara and Carys.

One day, there was a strong typhoon. The three stayed in the house that Clara bought. The house looked small but it’s actually bigger on the inside—just like the TARDIS. It looked luxurious but the things there were just simple, except for the multiple picture frames that were hung on the wall. There was a lot of pictures of the three of them together. One picture was Clara and Carys had matching clothes; another one was the Doctor and Carys eating ice cream; the Doctor and Clara sleeping on the couch which Carys took a photo of. It made her parents blush when they saw that photo but decided to get it framed.

Clara and the Doctor were in the living room with Carys in between them. A blanket was tucked around the three of them and Carys felt comfortable but was terrified because of the loud thunder. She could barely see the lightning’s reflection through the window, along with the strong downpour. Clara placed the curtains down in order Carys not to be distracted and be more scared with the weather. The Doctor was busy reading a Physics book while Clara was checking the papers of her students about Jane Austen. The student under her had a quiz and some got high scores and some were low. It made her somehow frustrated because her discussion was very clear. She always makes sure her students understood the lesson and they did. It’s just that some didn’t review their notes and that’s why they got a low mark in their quiz.

“Mommy? Daddy?” Carys called out. The two looked at her smiled. “Yes?” They both replied in a unison. She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. “When will I have a brother or a sister?” That shot them like a cold pail of water. Clara bit her lip in as she took the Doctor’s bemused gaze. She could see how the Doctor reacted and both of them couldn’t speak—they were speechless of what Carys said.

“I—“ Clara stammered. Those fantasies and urges she kept came back. She may have feelings for the Doctor but she wanted more. She wanted to touch him, feel his skin against hers, his hands running on her back slowly—every single thing she wanted to do with him. And gosh, she was becoming desperate. Clara’s libido was rising and her cheeks visibly turned red. She didn’t know what to say to their daughter.

“Not now, Carys. We’re busy. We can’t talk about that.” She tried her best to change the subject. Clara didn’t like to speak of it and she can literally see the Doctor blushing. She expected Carys to say something but instead, she heard an audible yawn. “She’s tired,” the Doctor got up right away and carried Carys. “You sleepy, Carys?”

“Yes, Daddy.” His daughter replied and the Doctor brought her to the TARDIS.

\--

He came out of the TARDIS and sighed in relief. “Thank God she’s asleep now. I didn’t want to discuss that one.” Doctor ran a hand through his silver hair as Clara watched him with those brown eyes of hers.

‘Oh, well look at that. That’s kinky.’ Clara’s libido purred and she internally groaned.

“I know,” Clara flatly replied and went back to the papers she was checking. Doctor sat next to her but didn’t grab the book he was reading a while back. He was looking at the papers she was checking. “Need help for that?”

“No, it’s fine.” She smiled. The Doctor caught his eyes on her cute dimples that formed her cheeks. ‘Damn, see those dimples? How fucking sexy is that?’ His libido shouted and the Doctor rolled his eyes to his annoyance. Has he forgotten that he liked Clara so much? No, he was keeping it. Ever since that Carys came in their life, he acted like he’s married to her—and she did too. They’ve been kissing at times—at the cheek or even directly on the lips. Both of them appreciate their affection for each other, but that’s not enough.

“I’m taking a shower. I’m quite tired with these papers.” Clara tiredly threw her red pen on the table and took the blanket off behind her. His blue eyes watched her with awe but he shook his head, keeping himself out of his trance. “Oh, okay.” He said. She went up the stairs, leaving the Doctor behind. “And oh, Doctor! Could you fetch some towels for me in the laundry room? I think it’s already dry. Thanks!” He heard her footsteps ascend those stairs and when he glanced, Clara was gone. She was probably on the way to the bathroom.

The Doctor’s hearts skipped a beat upon hearing Clara’s statement. ‘Join her in the shower.’ His libido said and he shook his head. “No, damn it.” Doctor muttered under his breath and went to the laundry room to get the towels for Clara. Once he claimed those, he hesitated to go upstairs but had no choice. Probably Clara’s waiting for her towels in the shower right now.

His hand trembled when he opened the door to her bedroom. “Clara, I got your towels.” Doctor nervously said, approaching for the bathroom’s door. Basically, he could hear the shower’s water strike against her body. He bit his lip in and knocked. “Come in,” she chirped and the Doctor crept inside. He stopped by the door, seeing the translucent shower curtain before him. Doctor could literally see Clara’s beautiful curves and the towels dropped, making a soft thump against the tiled floor. Clara switched off the shower and took a peek at the Doctor whose cheeks were flushing. “Oh, you got the towels Doctor. Thanks.”

He tried his best to look away and replied. “Yeah. Sorry.. this is just getting…” Doctor trailed off and couldn’t say more words. Clara was entirely naked in shower and the Doctor froze by the door, stunned. ‘Look those curves. She’s probably like it when you touch her.’ His libido purred and Doctor groaned out. Clara raised a brow and smirked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” the shy Time lord replied, not meeting her eyes. Clara instinctively knew what he felt. “Nothing? Oh, Doctor. You have something in mind. Would you mind to share it to me?” she seductively smirked. “Look at me when I’m talking to you. C’mon, look at me.” Doctor shifted his eyes nervously on Clara and he met her brown eyes, burning with passion. “Now do as I say. Get back to the bedroom and lock the door. Wait for me to finish here in the shower.”

He nodded his head and locked the door behind him. “Good.” She runs a hand through her brunette hair. “Now, talk.” Doctor’s eyes widened, eyes still locked with hers. “I—ugh.. None..” She giggled and he could barely feel his length bulge on his trousers. Clara’s studied him, breaking their eye contact. Her eyes settled on his crotch then back to him. ‘He’s hiding something...’ her libido giggled and Clara still continued to smirk. “Tell me, Doctor. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“I-I want you, Clara.” Doctor muttered. “I really want you and I love you.”

“Take your clothes off and get in here now you sexy bastard.” Clara seductively beckoned him and shut back the curtains. She switches the cold shower on again and patiently waited for the Doctor to get his clothes off. ‘She’s getting kinky isn’t she’She could actually hear his clothes drop against the floor and footsteps approaching the tub. Doctor got in the shower with her and gazed at her with a smile. Clara leaned over to pull him into an intense kiss as the cold water trickled down their bodies. He tasted the chamomile tea that Clara drank once she entwined their tongues. Doctor pushed her against the wall and Clara felt the cold tiles against her skin, with chills radiating all over her body. He switched off the shower and pressed kisses to her neck then down to her stomach. She couldn’t keep her mouth because of her pleasure rising up. “Oh god… hmmmppphhhhh.” Clara tried to muffle her moans as he began to thrust her. Her fingernails raked at his back, sliding her hands down, causing red marks to form. Doctor’s hands were on her hips and kissed her once more as he gripped her.

\--

“Mommmmmmyyyyyy!” They heard a scream, causing them to stop. They quickly got off the shower, dried themselves and Clara wore her clothes first. “Doctor, I’ll go check Carys. Get changed.” Doctor nodded, covering himself up with the towel. “And oh, hey,” Clara said, before unlocking the door. She winked at the Doctor and gave a short kiss. “Damn, you’ve got a sexy body.” Doctor’s lips formed a little smile. “Shut up.”

Clara giggled and quickly ran out of the bathroom. ‘You see. You’re getting into it, Clara. Go frick him again.’ Her libido moaned and Clara just shook her head. “Not now!” She swiftly made her way down the stairs and saw Carys curled up into a ball with a hologram of Clara trying to comfort her. “She seeks your comfort, Clara.” The hologram of herself said and disappeared. Clara went to her daughter right away, carrying her up in her arms. “Why are you crying, Cary? What happened? Tell me?” She whisked the messy strands of her brown hair away from her daughter’s face and looked at her with concern.

“Hic-hic…” was all Carys could say. Clara lifted her daughter’s chin, revealing her brown eyes changing into blue. “That’s not possible. Doctor! Quick! Get your sonic and check on Carys! There’s something wrong!” Doctor darted all the way down the stairs with his sonic and began to scan Carys. His eyes widened in surprise and exchanged looks with Clara. “No, it can’t be. She—she has alien abilities, Clara.”

“No, no, no…” Clara shook her head in disbelief, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’s not possible but she’s human!”

“Partially!” Doctor pulled Clara away and she didn’t want to let go. “Leave her be for a moment, Clara!” Carys’ grip was too strong, she couldn’t let go of her mother. There was something going on with the child before their eyes, yet, the Doctor couldn’t explain further of what’s happening. Suddenly, a strong force along had pushed Clara and the Doctor away, causing them to land on the floor. Clara lifted herself a little to see what was happening to Carys. “Mommy help me….” Carys coughed and choked in tears then fainted.

“CARYS!!!! NOOOO!!”

Doctor brought unconscious Carys to the TARDIS’ medical bay and gently layed her there. Clara pulled over a chair to sit and held Carys’ hand. She was too nervous of what happened to their daughter. “Here’s the sonic. Scan Carys from top to bottom. The TARDIS will try to figure out what’s going on with her.” The time lord handed his sonic to Clara as he went over for the screen to see. The TARDIS made beeping sounds and replied while Clara tried to scan Carys properly.

“Psionic abilities manifesting at this age.” Was all the TARDIS could say. "Source of her powers are unidentified."

He froze by the console, eyes widened in shock. “Psi-psionic? How is that possible?”

“Doctor, what’s psionic? Can you explain that to me?”

Doctor glanced back at Clara. “Psionic abilities… Something to do with the mind. Paranormal phenomena, Clara. She can control and read minds or whatever abilities she has.” He took several steps close to his daughter and placed his palm on her forehead. “Wha-what are you doing?” Clara gripped her daughter’s hand. “Since timelords have telepathic abilities, I can communicate to her while she’s unconscious. She’s probably wandering around her mind.” He closed his eyes, trying to connect with Carys’ mind. Clara watched him concentrate and always looks at Carys from time to time, hoping to see what’s going to happen next.

Doctor felt a spark occurring in his mind and it felt so strong like a tidal wave washing over him. He was finally connected to Cary’s mind. He did enter her mind but saw nothing but pitch black. “Carys?” He called out, hoping for a response. Doctor’s voice echoed throughout the black void. “Daddy?” Doctor heard a voice echo back at him. He listened to her voice carefully, trying to find his daughter. “Carys? Where are you?”

Everything was just blank and black. He couldn’t see anything at all. Until, these little lights started to appear everywhere. Those weren’t lights to him. It was bright stars, and he later revealed Carys who was standing a few meters away from him. “Daddy?” she sobbed and ran to him. He caught her in his arms into a hug and kissed her hair softly. “Carys, this is incredible. How are you doing this?”

“I think of beautiful thoughts and that’s my environment.”

When the Doctor released her from the hug, the environment changes into a meadow full of sunflowers. “You’re manipulating your own environment—in our own mind. And you’re not unconscious, you’re in a deep sleep. But Carys, this is very impossible.” His eyes wandered around the breath taking place of his daughter’s mind. Indeed, it was beautiful and how come she’s very strong to control it? “When I collapsed, I could actually see my own body down there. And then, I saw you and Mom on the floor.”

Carys’ hand slipped through his and she held it tight. “I don’t really understand what’s going on, Daddy? Do you know what this is? All of this?” Doctor was rather speechless of what she said. Did she just see him and her mommy on the floor? Yes, that was the time when her ability showed up.

“You projected yourself—astral projection. That’s why you saw me and your mother. Carys, wake up now. I’ll tell you everything when we’re awake.”

“And how did you come here, Dad?”

“I also have telepathic abilities like you, Cary. I connected my mind to yours and now, I’m talking to you. We want you back in the real world, my child. We’ve got to check you up. This is really different. Focus on getting back to your body.”

Both of them came back to the real world and Carys started coughing out loud. Clara quickly helped her daughter up and the Doctor took his hand away from his daughter’s head. “She’s back. She's finally back but we have to find out where did she get those powers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What caused Carys' abilities to manifest? Find out the truth in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor tries to figure out where did Carys’ abilities while Clara, on the other hand, wanted to see what Carys saw and something unexpecting happens to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy these days so I'm sorry for the slow update and I had to rewrite the whole chapter. So, here it is. Chapter 6. Enjoy!

He couldn’t stop wondering all day. The Doctor scanned his daughter but there’s not enough information about it until he took a little amount of Carys’ blood. “Kindly check Carys’ blood components.” The TARDIS began to calculate every component of Carys’ blood and it made a sound of warning when it discovered something different. It caught his attention and made him look on the screen right away. It showed the plasma volume, the count of Carys’ cells but one was entirely different. The cell looked oval shaped and its color was blue. “This is not a human cell obviously. It is different.” He shook his head in disbelief. “That can’t be right… ”

\--

Carys and Clara spent their time in the house’s living room since the Doctor didn’t want to be disturbed in his work. Her daughter explained on what happened between him and her father. But after he just connected his mind to hers, Carys feels so strange but tried her best to ignore it.

“But do you want to see it, Mommy? I want you to see.” She held onto her mother’s hand and smiled up at her. “It’s cool but I don’t really know what it is.” Clara hesitated at first but nodded. “Sure, dear.” Carys gestured her mother to close her eyes and focus on her. Clara’s eyes slowly closed, trying to think of Carys.

She suddenly felt a strong force between her and her daughter. Clara could literally feel the sparks and her blood rushing through her veins. It didn’t feel right for her. The movement was very strong—too fast that she couldn’t handle. She felt vulnerable to the pain but it felt like something was reaching her out. Clara’s eyes opened in the void and saw this bright light shining at her. The light lasted for a few seconds and heard a voice. “Mom, I just tried to show you but it doesn’t seem right. I can feel you.” Carys appeared before her.

“I can… I can feel you too, Cary. This is some sort of connection. You feel what I feel and I feel what you feel.” Clara approached her daughter and stretched out a hand to her. Another bright light appeared behind Clara and Carys held on to her hand right away. “We should come back, Mommy. We’re both asleep in the real world. Like what Dad said, focus in coming back.”

Carys felt her mother thought about it hard and Clara felt it too. Their thoughts were in sync and the light faded, only replaced by black. Their eyes fluttered open and Clara knew they were back into the real world. “Carys, you’re connected… to me?” Her daughter nodded and smiled. “I didn’t know how that came up Mommy but you tried to connect with me too so I did connect to you back. I felt sparks too and later, it eased because I know I could feel you.”

The doors of the TARDIS opened and they caught their attention to it. Doctor went out and gave a worried look. “Look, we have to discuss this.”

"The result, Doctor?" Clara asked, delicately pulling her daughter's hand. It was a hint of a gesture for her daughter to come with her and Carys followed her to the TARDIS. Doctor showed the screen to them and Clara gasped in surprise. "Blue cells? What are they?" her brown eyes curiously studied the screen.

"I found out that it's alien blood, Clara. She has alien blood in her system. I was able to identify that the alien blood inhabited her ever since she was baby and it took 10 years to take over her. It made her partial human. And you noticed the color of her eyes had switched to blue."

Carys could feel multiple emotions surging in her heart and it made her feel heavy. And she was right about feeling each other's feelings or simply their perceptions. "Daddy, are you saying that I'm half alien?" she witnessed on what her father said. "How did this enter me, Dad? Is it genetically?" Doctor was afraid to answer her question. Carys never knew she was adopted and she knows that Clara and the Doctor are her biological parents. She expected to have siblings but it seems they weren’t interested with her question previously. She didn’t know they were flustered by that.

He couldn't keep that alien blood out of her system since it's already part of her. There’s no way to keep that out of Carys—ever. Clara's heartbeat increased and Carys' eyes widened as she placed a hand to her own chest. "Mommy's heartbeat. They're fast. I can feel it." Doctor looked at the two in confusion. "Both of you... You're psychically linked. It's because of your strong bond between you and your mother. It's too powerful."

Clara blankly stared somewhere in the TARDIS and replied. "A mother's unconditional love." Doctor flinched and knew she was at the same page as him. "Affirmative. You both love each other so much like it never dies. And Carys is mostly attached to her mother, which means their relationship is very strong. And the feeling's mutual."

“Are you telling me that—” Carys was in loss of words. Her once brown eyes, now blue, were deeply staring into her father’s eyes. Their eyes were similar now than the usual chocolate brown ones like Clara. The Doctor finds her eyes very pretty because it did fit her. “She cannot say how much she loves you, Cary… Because there’s no limits.” His words had melted the child’s heart, causing her to break down in tears.

 _‘It’s endless, it’s infinite and it’s eternal.’_ Clara reiterated in her mind and Carys externally said it out together with her mother. “It’s endless, it’s infinite and it’s eternal.” Doctor’s head lighted up to that statement and a little smile crept his lips. “Indeed.” His arms spread out to them wide and hugged them together. Clara was able to change the Doctor’s attitude of ‘no the hugging’ to ‘yes to hugging’ within the past few years. He became a huggable type of person and he knew how much hugs were so intimate.

\--

The typhoon hasn’t gone away and at night, it was even hard as it striked the sturdy roof of the house. Carys wanted to spend her alone time in the TARDIS while Clara and the Doctor were in the living room of the house.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

He sat on the couch with Clara and had an arm around her waist. The Doctor tried to activate Clara’s psychic shield to Carys so she won’t be hearing her mother’s thoughts of feel how Clara feels. The connection was literally bizarre because Clara could feel Carys. Before he activated that block in her mind, she could hear and feel her daughter’s vague emotions and thoughts. They were basically unclear and unorganized. Clara

“About Carys, should we tell her the truth?” She lifted head up to look at him.

That splashed him like a cold pail of water. Doctor didn’t know what to answer to her. He just shook his head and bit his lip in. “No,” He simply replied. “That doesn’t require any explanation, Clara. She doesn’t have to know that.” She nodded and placed a hand on his knee then patted it. “She’s too young to understand that one, Doctor.” He felt her splayed hands, running up to his chest. Doctor felt chills radiate all over his body but smiled to her touch. She stood up and faced him with a smirk worn on her lips. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, eyeing her up and down. “Carys interrupted our moment. Can we bother resume?” Her eyes wandered to his crotch, and felt something wet between her legs. Doctor stood up and smirked back at her. He knew what she meant and he wanted it. “As you wish.”

\--

Once they reached for the door, she pulled him into a hungry kiss. Clara cornered him on the door and his hand blindly searched for the knob and twisted it open, causing him to stumble a bit but their kiss didn’t break. She shuts the door by kicking her leg backward and found her way to the knob and locked it.

They both strip each other’s clothes and Clara violently pushes the Doctor to the bed. He lead out a little laugh and she crawled up to him, her naked body hovering over him. “You know how much want you, Doctor.” She pressed her body against him, making his breath shudder. “Then take me.” He replied and pulled her into another kiss. Doctor’s lips voraciously tasted her, savoring the flavor of her lips. Her ragged breathing brushed against his skin, feeling the warm air of her nostrils.

Doctor turned over, making Clara lay in bed. She giggled and tugged him, giving another hungry kiss. Passion and lust surged in them, making their actions more vigorous. His lips trailed to her collarbone, making Clara moan in pleasure. He began to thrust her in her sweet spot and let out a throaty groan. His hands gripped on her hips while her hands were on the duvet. Clara lifted her hips, feeling his length in her, eagerly asking for more. She crumpled the sheets with her bare hands and her head lulled to side.

The sweet sensations rippled throughout their body and Clara groaned. “Doctorrr!” he thrusted harder this time, lust washing over him. Their body felt warm against each other and their breathing was ragged. ‘More!’ her libido shouted and Clara externally moaned it out. Doctor felt like he was going to burst to her and he did. “Fck! Clara!” She rocked her hips to him, making their sensations more intense.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and slid down, splayed hands making a trail of circles on his back. “Hmmmmmphhhh.” Doctor said, in a muffled moan. Since the typhoon outside was very strong, their voices couldn’t be heard outside the room or even downstairs. He moved up to catch her lips once again. She bit his lip in a teasing manner, making the Doctor’s leg jerk. He crawled up a little and placed a hand behind her head and one slowly reaching between her legs. Clara breathed heavily to his soft touch against her delicate skin. When she studied him, she admired how beautiful his body was—it was lean.

Clara’s hands went for his abs, gently stroking it with her thumb. “I didn’t know you had abs, Doctor.” She purred with a little smile on her lips. He paused for a moment and went to the side of the bed, laying next to her. “I didn’t want to show it. I was too shy to show myself to you.”

“Do you even work out?” Clara giggled, moving closer to him. He immediately had an arm around Clara and pulled her to him. She layed her head against his shoulder and stared up at the ceiling. Doctor replied with a sniffle. “Do you really have to ask that, Clara?”

“Why? There’s nothing wrong about that. I like your abs.”

Doctor slyly grin down at her and kissed her brown disheveled hair. “Stop, you’re just making jokes.” He pulled the duvet aside and tucked themselves in. She cuddled closer to the Doctor and one leg wrapped around his waist. “I love you, Doctor. You’re everything to me, and so is Carys. I’ve seen how you act like a great father to her. I’m really happy to see that.” She planted a soft kiss onto his neck.

“I love you too, Clara—so much. You’re a great mother to our daughter and I’ve seen how much you deeply care for her ever since she came into our life. And you know, she kept us together. I didn’t want to let you go Clara. Never.” Doctor places a palm on her head and she closes her eyes.

\--

Several days had passed and the storm subsided. The weather was beautiful, bright and sunny which made Carys start her day great. School’s back and pretty much, Clara’s done with the papers she checked. Early morning, before the usual time Clara wakes up, Carys could actually feel her. Previously, she tried to access her mind but it sounded there was static. The child wondered why and came up with an idea that something is blocking it.

Doctor was up early and stayed in the kitchen alone, enjoying his warm cup of coffee. Gentle footsteps were heard and the Doctor glanced to see Carys tiptoeing her way down. “And why did you wake up early even though it’s not your time yet to wake up, Cary?” The girl stopped for a moment, settling her glowing blue eyes to him. It was sort of eerie since the wall lamps near the staircase wasn’t switched on. The sky was mere dark and the clouds aren’t visible that much, even the sun. He remembered those alien cells, running through her veins which changed her eye color. Regardless that it didn’t affect Carys’ physical appearance nor her acting wild or whatever. Doctor still had no clue about the alien’s origin and what caused Carys to become like that.

“I know, Daddy. The sun’s not yet awake because it’s asleep. Like what you told me before, we rise and shine like the sun.”

**

During Carys’ class…

Carys concentrated in writing in her notes and suddenly, she felt a crumpled paper that hit her head. Behind her, she heard 2 of her classmates snickering. She glanced and gave a cold look. “What do want?!” The boy continued to throw crumpled papers and Carys tried to pick one of them. She smoothed out the paper, seeing a silly drawing of herself. Angrily, she bit her lip and tried to ignore the latter behind her.

The teacher wasn’t really attention for she was reading a book on the free chair near a girl, than sitting in her own seat. The girl beside her would always ask questions so she sat there next to the girl who looked who was having troubles. Carys didn’t mind that until new sets of crumpled papers hit her head again.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

The windows had slightly cracked, causing the class to gasp in surprise. Their teacher directly look at the windows, curious of how that happened. “Children, don’t mind those. Continue your work. I’ll be collecting your papers within… 12 minutes…” Some of them didn’t continue and gawped at the cracked window. Carys’ classmates began to whisper to each other except her. Too bad that her best friend was absent and she felt out of place. From behind, the boy pulled her long brown hair, causing her to growl at the back of her mind.

*

Clara felt this anger inside of her unexpectedly while writing on the board. She was preparing a new lesson for her students but something had stopped her. The emotions were too strong and found out it was coming from Carys. She didn’t know why and continued writing on the board which the students were busy copying it. After school, she’d always ask Carys on how class went. She can’t wait to see her after her lecture and fetch her.

Students behind her were snickering, heard muffled giggles, sound of papers, flipping pages of notebooks. Clara was used to anyway and her job as teacher? Yes. Who wouldn’t be used to academic noise—or even not academic at all? They’d make fun of her at times and Clara would just ignore it.

“Class, excuse me, for a moment. I’ll be back.” She excused herself out of the classroom and several of the students nodded silently. Some of them eyed on her until she reached that door. Clara immediately goes to the loo, feeling frantic and angry. It’s not actually her. It’s her daughter who was feeling those emotions. She faced the mirror and leaned against the sink. Clara froze for a moment as something began to play before her eyes. She thought it was a joke but was actually seeing a familiar classroom—it was Carys’.

*

Her temper. Carys couldn’t control it and to the point that she wanted to explode. “STOP THROWING THOSE PAPERS!” she exclaimed, the window’s glass, shattering into many pieces. Some of her classmates began to panic, sob, or looked very frightened. She turned to look behind, her vibrant blue eyes giving them a cold look. Their teacher was quite shocked and thought if Carys was the really one who did that. It was never possible that something paranormal would happen inside their classroom. Glass shards were scattered across the floor as Carys’ vibrant eyes were still glaring at the boys behind her. “I don’t want to be messed with, y’ know.” The teacher’s chair violently crashed onto the board, catching everyone’s attention. She couldn’t bother control herself from doing it and the more she gets stronger. The class began to panic and others ran out of the classroom as their teacher tried to calm them down but they couldn’t. Everyone feared her and because of the phenoma that happened in their class. Things were apparently getting intense and questionable. No one even bothered tried to talk to her or what. Each and every one in that classroom was completely bemused and frightened of her.

Carys didn't like to be messed with. Actually, she's the girl who shouldn't be messed with.

*

From the hall, Clara heard panicking students, their frantic screams echoing all throughout. Things were not right. Carys is creating chaos because of her phenomenal abilities. Somehow, she was becoming a destructive, unbeknownst she was getting attention. She saw through Carys’ eyes and before anything could happen any worse there, Clara phoned the Doctor right away and ran for their daughter’s classroom.

“Clara? I thought you’re in class?” She heard his voice from the other line. Doctor noticed her breathing was ragged and can hear clacking of Clara’s heels.

“Doctor, go here in Coal Hill… NOW. Carys has lost her control.” Call ended. She didn't have time to explain. She had to get there right away.

Doctor gasped, facing the console with a shocked look. He spent many hours in analyzing the alien blood in Carys and tried to work it out, hoping he would find an answer. Abilities did manifest and the Doctor realized that the more she uses it, the more it gets uncontrollable. He has to stop her at this moment before things would go crazy and out of hand. His typed down the coordinates in a swift manner, pressed numerous buttons and pulled the lever. The TARDIS began to materialize in Coal Hill right away. Doubting that the people 'might' call Carys a 'monster', Doctor does not approve of that and he wouldn't like people labelling his child with that word. Carys wasn't taught on how to be wild or violent but because of her powers triggering, malevolent things can occur. He and Clara should do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carys may be getting stronger because of that alien blood in her. Doctor had a hard time, trying to figure it out by analyzing his daughter's blood. In the preceding chapters, you get to know more of the alien blood and upcoming tragedies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better to put love into hugs than to put it into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Sorry for not updating. I've been sick lately so yeah :( Sorry if the chapter's short. But have some fluff! xD

 Clara’s class was cancelled due to an incident that Carys had done. The principal had suspended the child for a week and said that Clara should resume her class as usual. It made her feel really bad because Carys had scared a lot of people, and the Doctor decides to drop Carys out of class and to stay with him instead. A lot of children were forced to be sent home and parents had to leave working hours just to fetch them. After that incident, Clara and the Doctor started arguing in the empty hall way of the school as Carys held onto her mother’s hand tightly.

“How can we help Carys, Doctor? She’s getting stronger and she couldn’t control herself!”

“That’s why I let Carys drop out school instead and she’ll stay with me so I can guard her!”

“What about her studies? Why can’t you just—”

“That’s not the point! I have to shut Carys out.” Doctor’s voice echoed and Clara knitted her eyebrows. “You shut our child? She needs our help Doctor. Her condition is serious and we got to look for a solution for her. Can’t you see everyone’s fearing her? DOCTOR THIS IS GETTING SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LOOK FOR A—”

“I AM TRYING TO CLARA! I’M TRYING TO LOOK FOR THE BLOOD’S ORIGIN AND EVERY SINGLE DAMN DETAIL ABOUT IT!!!” Doctor roared, making Clara bite her lip in. Tears were forming in her eyes and felt Carys’ hand let of hers. She glanced at her daughter who was in a verge of crying, glaring at her mother with those blue eyes of hers. Before her parents could reach the exit where the TARDIS awaits, she ran ahead, leaving Clara and the Doctor behind.

“Carys! Don’t run aw—”

She didn’t like to listen to fights or see them like that. Carys hated it so much that she isolated herself from her parents for a while. Clara felt the sadness of her daughter and tried to talk to her in her mind but it did not work. Instead of the Doctor putting up a block, Carys did it herself. Doctor’s eyes followed the little girl before them who ran ahead. He sighed, burying his hands to his face then stopped for a moment.

“We-we shouldn’t have done that in front of Cary.” He softly said, tears visibly forming in his eyes. Doctor began to wipe his tears, along with a loud sigh.

“I know, Doctor.” Clara replied flatly and stopped walking. She faced him, feeling the same emotions. They both felt so guilty that they made their child cry. It was never good to argue in front of a child—never ever. Carys could actually perceive her mother’s anger rising a while ago before she ran to the TARDIS.

His eyes met hers then looked away again. “We have to do something to make her feel better. I just—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—” Clara interrupted him, her voice trembling a bit. “I’m sorry too, Doctor. I was very angry at you and I couldn’t control it. I’m so sorry. We better talk to Carys about it and apologize.” She approached him, hands searching for his. Doctor held onto her hands right away, staring deeply into her eyes. He looked sincere of his statement and his grip tightened. Clara stared back him, leaning closer and closer. Doctor leaned closer to her until their lips met.

She felt her own body electrified as he kissed her a little hard. It took Clara a few moments to realize that they were still in the school. They broke the kiss and Doctor had a smug smile on his lips. “Why did you stop?”

“We’re in school. Now, c’mon. We still have to talk to Carys.” She lifted his chin up with her index finger. When she took it away, her finger softly brush against his chin, making him shudder to her touch. Clara walked away and beckoned to follow. Doctor as taken aback by that and he just followed her, stunned.

\--

Carys layed in her bed, crying. The TARDIS’ voice interface communicated to her but did not provide a hologram. Instead, the TARDIS had dimmed the lights in her room and projected an interactive galaxy with millions and billions of stars on her ceiling. It calmed the child down as she continued wiping her tears away.

“It’s all my fault. That’s why Mommy and Daddy fought is because of me. I’m a mess.” She muttered and the voice interface replied. “My dear, it is not your fault. Your parents will be okay. Don’t blame yourself for that.” The ceiling’s scene changed into a nebula, dark, with different shades of blue and purple with a mix of pink. It soothed Carys, making her frantic breathing stop. Her heartbeat went back to its normal tempo, calming her down. The TARDIS new that the child she was taking care of had calmed down and relaxed. Thankfully, it did work on the child.

She started to sob again. The TARDIS did not say anything and the scene changed again. It was some sort of video like that the TARDIS was able to see long before. Carys was just only a little girl, running around the console as her parents chased after her. Her attention went to that and watched carefully. Then it changes to a scene wherein the Doctor was chasing after her in the TARDIS since she got his sonic screwdriver, Clara and the Doctor trying to keep baby Carys calm, Doctor reading her bedtime stories, Clara singing her a lullaby—all those were memories that the TARDIS had stored. There were lots’ them, happy memories and her growing up. Carys has seen how much she had grown and she treasured all those memories. Lots’ of memories of her played until such time she fell asleep safe and sound.

\--

“Cary dear?” Clara called out once she entered the console room with the Doctor. They looked around, finding signs of her but she wasn’t there. She had the urge to communicate with her daughter through their link but all she can hear is static. Her own daughter was blocking their link, in order not to perceive each other. Doctor pointed at the hall, gesturing her to come with him. “I think she’s in her bedroom.”

Clara nodded and trailed behind him, taking slow steps forward towards their daughter’s room. Once they got there, the door opened and they both entered to see the room dark and beautiful memories of them projecting on the ceiling. Doctor looked up and smiled. He knew that the TARDIS would do something to make his child happy. And since Carys includes her “magic box” as her family, the TARDIS loves her too.

“She’s projecting all the memories we had together with Carys. Every moment of every year, every hour, every minute and every second.” He uttered, walking up to his daughter’s bed and sat on the edge. Doctor was still amazed by these memories and Clara grinned. She also went to Carys’ bed but layed next to her daughter. She began to stroke her daughter’s hair and looked up above, watching with awe. All those memories were gold to her and Clara enjoyed every single moment of them.

“Both of you means a lot to me y’know.” She smiled, seeing the memory wherein she and the Doctor was playing Carys’ music box. “Do you still have that music box Doctor?” Clara runs a hand through Carys’ hair and he glanced at her. “’Course. It’s still here. And I noticed she hasn’t used it in a while.”

“She’s growing up, Doctor. She’s not a baby anymore.”

“She is to me.” Doctor moved closer to his daughter and kissed her forehead. “Carys, your mother and I are sorry. We didn’t mean to argue in front of you. It’s really bad and we know it might affect so please, we are really sorry.”

Carys stirred in bed and was awoken by the warmth of her mother’s hand. She looked up at them and smiled. The projection of the memories had switched off and the room’s lights were replaced instead. She revealed that she was in between her parents who were looking down at her wistfully.

“We’re sorry, Carys.” Both of them hugged their daughter and Carys got up to hug them properly. “Mommy, Daddy, it’s okay.” She said, making her parents calm and relieved. They wanted to make sure their daughter was alright and it seems that she was calm too. Clara softly planted a kiss on her daughter’s hair and rested her forehead against hers. “We love you so much, Carys. You know that right? Do you know what your Daddy said when this certain soldier Cyberman promised a thing?”

“What did Daddy say?”

Doctor’s eyes widened, realizing whom she was referring to. She was talking about Danny, who was actually dead but turned into a Cyberman. He knew how much Clara loved Danny and until he was gone, little by little, she fell in love with a timelord—him—the Doctor. Doctor was quite thrilled when he remembered Missy but that didn’t matter to him for now. Those words that he said, he couldn’t still forget it.

“Love is not an emotion. Love is a promise.” Clara and the Doctor said together, making them both look at each other at the same time. Carys could actually feel the connection getting back with her mother, unbeknownst she removed the block in her mind. The chemistry between her parents were too strong and Carys subconsciously smiled at the two.

“And it’s a promise that should not be broken.” She kissed her parents’ cheeks and pulled them into a tighter hug. Their moment was getting intimate and the Doctor likes being hugged by his own family. Despite of the bad things that happened recently, there will always be a way to be happy again.

“I love you, Mommy and Daddy.”

“We love you too, Carys. Very much.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) Chapter 8's up. Enjoy the story! :D

“What?! We’re going to a carnival?” Carys skipped around the console happily as Clara watched her with delight. “Of course we are, Cary. I just want to spend my time with you both for now. Just.. Both of you.” She gestured her daughter to come closer to her and hugged her. Doctor was typing some coordinates for their destination and he knows what was happening behind him.

He knew that the two were hugging each other and a smile had crept his lips. “Where’s our little magician?” Carys’ head lighted up as her eyes gleamed. “Meee daddy!” she squealed, squirming out of her mother’s hug. Doctor glanced to see his daughter running up to the console, fixing her gaze on the lever. She knew what her father was going to say before he would tell her.

“Okay, Magician Carys, can you show us your magic to me and your mother… Using this magic blue box of yours?” Doctor moved back, arm stretching out and Clara went near him and instantly hugged him with a kiss on his cheek.

Carys happily rubbed her hands and licked her upper lip. Both of her hands reached out for the lever and pulled it down both with all her strength. The lever was quite hard to pull for her since she wasn’t using her powers. She just wanted to feel normal and be normal. The rotors above her spun as the TARDIS began to materialize in their destination.

“Abracada… dada?” She confusingly scratched her head and her parents giggled at her adorableness. “It’s ‘abracadabra’, dear.” Doctor corrected and exchanged looks with Clara who was smiling wide. When the TARDIS made a loud thump, Carys instinctively knew it was their time to go.

“Very good, Carys. What a brilliant magician you are!”

\--

The carnival was quite crowded and lucky that the TARDIS parked somewhere far. The Doctor and Clara held each other’s hands as they let Carys get a head of them, keeping an eye on her. The smile on Carys’ face seemed to brighten up their night and what they admired more was the Ferris wheel, with beautiful glowing lights in different colors. There were stands and booths everywhere.

As they plunged into the crowd, Carys pulled the Doctor’s hand, causing Clara to stumble a little. Carys wanted candy and Clara didn’t want to since she knows that she might have a sweet tooth but because of the Doctor, he spoiled their daughter with gummy bears and a blue cotton candy.

“Daddy, I want more candy!” Carys moaned, pointing at the stand that they just came from recently. They stayed at the corner of another stand and didn’t pay too much attention on it. Clara crossed her arms and shook her head. “No, Cary. Too much sugar is bad. You will tonsillitis if you do.” She started rummaging her bag and brought out a water bottle. “Flush it down with this, Cary.” She handed the bottle to the Doctor and he opened it up.

“Your mother is right. But c’mon, you’re doing this for today. We’re doing this for today.” Doctor ruffled his daughter’s hair and let her drink from the water bottle that Clara had.

“Right, but getting sick is not an option.” Clara grinned, claiming the bottle from Carys who just finished drinking water. Her eyes darted to the Doctor and smirked. “And that’s our liability.” Doctor returned the look to her. “I know that. It’s our responsibility, Clara.”

“At least, we have a Doctor here.” Clara nudged his shoulder and he sniffled. “At your service, madam.” Doctor kissed her cheek softly and Carys smiled then turned away. There were so many attractions she wanted to go in. The carousel. The Ferris wheel. The Mega slides. Roller coasters and a lot of countless things she wanted to go.

Clara said. “Can we stay here for a moment? I’m sort of tired from walking.”

“Unless if I carry you?” Doctor teased, flashing her a grim smile. Clara slapped his shoulder lightly and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Doctor. I don’t need to be carried.” She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gave a smile. The couple talked to each other for a while, as Carys was busy looking at the other attractions.

From afar, there was this mysterious woman watching Carys, the Doctor and Clara. She glared at them and what she was interested in was the little brunette haired girl who was in a daze by looking at the beautiful attractions around her.

Carys noticed a woman glaring at her with those eye and tilted her head to side. “Who’s that?” The Woman gave her a smirk then turned away, plunging herself into the crowd. She suddenly felt chilly and had goosebumps on her skin. Carys winced and bit her lip in, hoping that the feeling would go away and somehow, it did went away.

She couldn’t take her eyes off that corner where that certain woman stood, who was watching her. Probably, she wasn’t the only one being watched but also her parents. The thoughts in her head began to multiply, clouding everything up and getting mixed in one. Many questions and curiosities ran up in her mind, putting her in a deep abyss.

_Who was she? Why did I suddenly feel that way? Why is she watching me a while ago? What does she want?_

“Carys? Where do you want to go next?”

_Is she related to me? To us? I didn’t see what she was wearing so I can familiarize myself of her. Though, she was in the dark. But those eyes, staring deeply._

“Carys?” Doctor tapped his daughter’s shoulder and his daughter did not response. Clara gawped and swatted the Doctor’s hand of Carys. She placed a hand on Carys’ shoulder but she didn’t bother react. Clara shut her eyes, trying to access through her daughter’s mind and did not perceive anything. It blocked and blank, realizing her thoughts were so deep.

“Doctor, what’s going on with her?” Clara furrowed her brows and gave him a worried look. Doctor took out his sonic. “Let’s try to flash this before her eyes. She’d probably respond to that because of the waves.” He hovered the sonic before Carys and looked to the direction where she was looking. “She’s looking somewhere. She’s thinking too deep, putting her in a deep abyss.” Doctor fiddled with the sonic and Carys responded by grasping onto the sonic before her quickly.

“Daddy, what are you doing?”

“No, Carys. What are _you_ doing?” He returned the question to her and Carys shook her head in confusion. “I—I don’t know. I was thinking deep and I—” she stuttered, in loss of words. Clara grabbed her daughter’s hand, fingers interlocking with hers. “Anyway, aren’t we going to have fun? This is the reason why we’re here, isn’t it? Now, let’s go.” She said, in a mocking voice while giving the Doctor a stern look. She didn’t want to let him argue with Carys and maybe she might cause chaos again.

“Where do you want to ride first, Cary?” Clara began to walk with her daughter, hand in hand. Carys swings their hands playfully and took little bouncy steps. “I want to try… that Mommy.” She said, pointing at the merry-go-round. From behind, the Doctor sighed the latter before him. “So you two are the boss now.”

Clara and Carys glanced. They both smiled and said their statement in a unison. “We are the boss.” Both of them giggled and after, Carys had a hand out for the Doctor to claim. “Daddy, go with us. Nobody gets left behind. Never ever.” Clara studied the Doctor who had a hint of a silly smile on his lips and she smirked then turned away once he held his daughter’s hand.

\--

The merry-go-round spun and the 3 of them smiled and laughed together. Other families smiled at Clara, Carys and the Doctor. This blond woman who was holding onto her 4 year old son, attempted a small talk with Clara. “Carousels are fun, aren’t they?” Clara flashed her a warm smile and a nod. “Yes, they are.” The blond woman’s eyes settled on Carys and the Doctor. “Is that her grandfather and his grandchild?”

Doctor, who had his back turned, heard what the woman had said. Carys also heard it and glanced back to see her mommy and the blond woman with her baby. “Miss, he’s not my grandfather. He’s my Dad. Unless if you’re jealous because you don’t have a Dad like him because he is the best Dad in the universe of all time and space.” Clara could literally see the wide smile of her daughter which made her heart melt but also because of the words from her. It sounded intimidating for the blond woman and she just bit her lip in with a forced smile. She gave a slight nod and went a little far from them. And that, she didn’t talk to them. Not ever again.

“You know, Carys. You always like to defend.” Clara held onto the railings of the carousel as it slowed down. The look in her eyes was so clear for the Doctor, knowing how impressed she was than getting angry. Doctor couldn’t help himself but to keep on smiling. Melted by his daughter’s words, he kissed her on the cheek and Carys giggled.

“I always like to. Like what my teacher said before that you should never judge a person by their appearance because you don’t know who they really are until you see them bloom like a flower. You see its true color, it’s true self and I hope it never dies that it just keeps on blooming.” Carys smirks at Clara and turned her head to her Dad. “He always blooms and shows his true self. That’s who he is. “

Clara returned to her memories wherein she first saw his face. Not the man with floppy hair and a bowtie, but a silver haired man with lines on his face. She remembered that she judged his appearance and wanted the previous Doctor back but that could never happen. He regenerated, and that’s the face whom she is seeing. Clara knew that Carys never judge her father’s appearance, even his personality. She appreciated every single thing about her father, despite that she knows he's different

She learnt her lesson from Vastra that you should never judge a person, no matter what they look like or if they had changed. Clara knows he has a new face but still knows that the Doctor. New face, same person. She had to cope things—in accepting for who he is and how he looks. And nothing could compare their friendship because they took it in a whole new level. Both of them are in love with each other, and no one can ever stop them; even though the universe would collapse beneath their feet—as long as they have each other.

“’Course because that’s your Daddy, Carys. And I know you love him.” Clara gently stroke her daughter’s hair and patted her head. “I love you and Daddy. No matter what.” Carys beamed. The carousel began to slow down until such time it stopped. The three of them got off soon, walking hand in hand. They ate their dinner together, played games, strolled around and lastly, rode all the attractions.

Carys tried to forget the woman she saw previously at this corner but it still keeps running in her mind. Her parents had questioned her if she was alright and denied it by saying she was fine. Once they entered the cable cart of the Ferris wheel, she felt the cold breezy air of the night. The movement of the Ferris wheel was quite slow and they all enjoyed the view when it reached from the top.

“This is really beautiful. Right here, right now, watching this scenery with my family.” Doctor holds both of their hands and took a glimpse of the starry sky. “We’re under the stars but we’re on top of the world.” Clara leaned against the Doctor’s shoulder and smiled. “I love this. Every single thing we did back there. I enjoyed it.”

Fireworks began to pop out and Carys smiled with amusement. Her head lighted up as the bright and vibrant colors of the fireworks played before their eyes. “Pretty.” She cooed, gripping her mother and father’s hand tighter. Clara expectantly looked into the Doctor’s eyes, who was busy watching the fireworks. She smirked, studying his face and he glanced at her. “What?”

“Nothing… I just…” Her eyes went down to his lips. Before she could even speak, the Doctor leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Clara moved closer and felt Carys’ weight on her shoulder, knowing she was leaning. Doctor smiled against her lips and hummed. “I’m glad we’re having fun.” They both parted and glanced at Carys who was fast asleep on Clara’s shoulder.

“She’s tired... Look at her… Clara loosened her hand from Carys to stroke hair daughter’s hair and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. “She… She ate a lot right?” She yawned, her eyes feeling heavy. “Clara? Are you feeling sleepy because… I feel that way too. There’s something not right.” Doctor knitted his eyebrows together, thinking of how it happened. Clara tried to fight the drowsiness in her system and she couldn’t help but to close her eyes. “I don’t…. knowwww.”

“Carys ate a lot, then you and then me. Clara, our food was drugged. That’s why we’re getting sleepy.” He shook her hand but Clara did not respond. Her eyes were shut and was now in a deep sleep. Doctor began to feel the same way, trying his best to fight it off. His eyes, slowly shutting as he took a glimpse of the ongoing fireworks before them. The loud sound of it didn’t wake them and knew they were going to a stage of a deep sleep.

Doctor couldn’t hear any sound and all he could see was now pitch black. He wasn’t awake anymore but was now asleep, even his two girls whom he loves so much.

The woman from below grimly smiled at a certain cable cart, in which where Carys was riding in. She was in the middle of the crowd, the only one who wasn’t walking. Around her were all the busy people, ignoring on what she was doing. That woman was the one Carys saw a while back, but she never knew who she was.

“Finally, I can get the Doctor and Clara’s little girl. Once the fun ride is done, the fun begins.” A smile had crept her red lips, still staring at the cable cart. “And probably, they’ll say something _nice_..” She giggled and walked away, twirling the umbrella on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That woman? Oh, you already know her. ;) In the next chapter, you'll see! xD


End file.
